Brawl Party DS
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: What do you get when you mix 'Mario Party DS' with Super Smash Bros. Brawl? You get something unexpected.


**Brawl Party DS**

**By: Lizzie the Diamond**

**

* * *

**

**What if the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters became Mario Party DS characters? A whole bunch of complications happen.**

**I don't own the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Lizzie chose Toadette's Music Room board.**

"**Okay everybody, listen up! The point of this is the get to the Musical Note, which will trade you a Star for a certain amount of coins. Y'all understand?" said Lizzie.**

"**Yes!" said everybody.**

"**Hit the Dice Blocks to begin."**

**Everybody hit the Dice Blocks. Unfortunately, everybody didn't know to hit their OWN Dice Blocks, so everybody ended up hitting each other and tripping.**

"**Ugh, you're supposed to hit your own Dice Block" said Lizzie with disgust.**

"**Oh!"**

**Everybody hit his or her own Dice Blocks. The highest number that was scored was 36, which Peach had scored. The lowest number that was scored was 2, which belonged to Lucario.**

"**No fair! I want a larger number!" complained Lucario.**

"**Shut up and deal with it," responded Lizzie.**

"**Lets-a go!" said Peach.**

"**Don't-a steal my lines-a!" screamed Mario.**

**Peach hit the Dice Block. The number was 5. She moved 5 spaces and landed on a drum with a question mark on it. It was the Green Space.**

"**Hammer Bro here! Time to send you to a place FAR away from the star because I'm a jerk!"**

"**Wait, Hammer Bro. I'll give you $5,000 if you don't do that," said Peach.**

"**Hmm…okay."**

"**Yay!"**

"**What? No fair! You can't bribe people with money!" yelled Ike.**

"**Every person for themselves," replied Lizzie.**

**Next went Pikachu. He got a 10. Sadly, he landed on a Bowser Space.**

"**That's right! I refuse to play this lame game, but I LOVE ruining your lame lives! Spin the wheel to see what you get!"**

**Pikachu spun the wheel. Some idiot crossed out the 'Get 20 coins from others' part and put 'Death'. Of course, Pikachu got 'Death'.**

"**Ha, ha, HA. Well, aren't YOU lucky?" asked Bowser like the sadistic freak he is.**

**Pikachu disintegrated immediately.**

**After countless minutes, probably 'bout 5 minutes, everyone had gotten their turn. It was time for a minigame.**

**The minigame wheel spun around and around. It then landed on 'Strip Poker'.**

"**Hey, I know for a fact that 'Strip Poker' isn't in Mario Party DS," said Link.**

"**It's a parody, stupid. Of course 'Strip Poker isn't in Mario Party DS," said Lizzie.**

**Everybody began the minigame. Ike lost, so he took ALL of his clothes off. Every girl in the world, including Lizzie and excluding Zelda and Zero Suit Samus, passed out happy from that sight.**

"**Ike, why do you get all the girls?" asked Toon Link.**

"**Because every girl loves me," said Ike.**

"**Not me or Zero Suit Samus," said Zelda.**

"**Ike…" mumbled Lizzie.**

**Ganondorf then lost. He had to take off his clothes.**

**ALL of it. Everybody reading this passed out 'cause they know Ganondorf without his clothes on isn't a pretty sight.**

**After everybody taking off their clothes, Mr. Game & Watch won. Actually, he lost to Captain Falcon, but since Mr. Game & Watch doesn't wear any clothes, Captain Falcon had to take his clothes off, and Mr. Game & Watch won by default.**

**Everybody went back to the game board after a lunch break.**

"**Okay, this is turn 2 out of… 9,000?" screamed Lizzie, who was in shock.**

"**It's over-" began Sonic.**

"**Sonic, don't you dare. This can't be happening! Crap, I would've settled for 100 turns, but 9,000? Just freaking great."**

"**I'm going first. The turn order doesn't matter anymore. As long as we get this over with," said Marth.**

**Marth hit the Dice Block. He got 20. Marth went over 20 spaces and landed on a Blue Space. He got 50,000 coins and 200 stars.**

"**Hey, that's not even possible. That's unfair!" said Ike.**

"**I am a prince. I get what I want," retorted Marth.**

"**I, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, will punch you!"**

"**I, Prince Marth of Altea, tells you to be quiet!"**

"**I, Lizzie of the Diamond, tells both of you to SHUT UP!"**

"**I, Ganondorf, Lord of all Evil, will kill you all."**

"**I, Princess Peach Toadstool, loves to eat peaches!"**

"**I, Sonic the Hedgehog, run really fast!"**

"**I, Link, love Zelda."**

**I, Toon Link, is an cartoon version of Link!"**

"**I, Princess Zelda, wish this would stop."**

"**I, Kirby of Dreamland, is fat but cute!"**

"**I, Snake, should nuke this place."**

**This went of for about 6 hours.**

"**Okay, stop, just stop! Since we wasted, like, um, 6 hours, we should be on turn 9,000. Everybody, hurry up. I gotta give out Bonus Stars at the end," said Lizzie.**

"**Who cares? We all know that Marth is goin' to win," said Ike.**

"**I, Prince-"**

"**Don't start that crap again!" screamed Lizzie.**

**Everybody took their turn. Luigi landed on a Bowser Space and got pimp-slapped by him, making him lose 20,000 coins. Peach also landed on a Bowser Space. Lets just say Peach had to do some inappropriate things. Everybody took their last turn. It was now time for the last miningame.**

"**Okay, this game is really from Mario Party DS. It is called 'Study Fall'. Try to get as close to the red line as possible without falling and hitting the erasers at the bottom. Understand?" said Lizzie.**

"**We understand!"**

**Apparently they lied, 'cause ALL of them hit the erasers at the bottom.**

"**Let's just get to the Bonus Stars," replied Lizzie after their unbelievable fail at 'Study Fall'.**

**The first Bonus Star went to MetaKnight, for running the most spaces. Ike got 1,000,000,000 Stars since he was the only 'good' person during the game.**

"**What? No fair. I am a prince! I deserve those stars!" shouted Marth.**

"**Shut up, PRINCESS Marth," said Ike.**

"**I'll kill you, mercenary."**

"**Time to get back to the Super Smash Bros. universe!" exclaimed Lizzie.**

**They all went back home. On the way they passed a cow, Peter Griffin, and Homer Simpson.**

"**We are NEVER doing that again," said Lizzie.**

"**Agreed," said everybody else.**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was weird. **

**Note- The Dice Blocks in Mario Party DS only go up to 10, but since there is 36 characters, I added the numbers to 40 because I wanted to make sure it was fair, and no chance of getting the same number.**

**I might make another one of these called 'Call of Duty: Brawl Ops', but I don't know.**

**See ya soon, my loyal readers.**

**Oh, Pikachu fans, sorry about the whole death thing. I have nothing against Pikachu, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.**


End file.
